The Rise of a Queen
by Word-Stringer
Summary: Part two of 'The Rise and Fall of a Queen' but can, and will be, read alone. An alternative version of events of 'The Coming of Arthur', both part one and two. Full summary inside. *Contains spoilers*
1. Prologue: Courage's Mission

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Prologue: Courage's Mission

Word Count: 379

"Arthur, please, just tell me where we're going," Merlin tried again.

"_No, _Merlin," Arthur huffed in exasperation.

"Fine." _Finally _he let it go. "I'll just ask the Druids," he said smugly.

Arthur looked at him sharply. "You can talk to the Druids?"

Merlin, who was sitting at the table, having finished packing, turned to roll his eyes at Arthur.

"Well, _obviously; _I'm a _warlock, _not a bloody jester."

"Can you ask them to bring the Cup of Life here?" Arthur asked eagerly, ignoring the sarcastic comment.

"I could, but I won't, because it's much too risky for them."

"They have magic," Arthur protested, "surely they can look after themselves?"

"Arthur, Morgause also has magic," Merlin reminded him. "Besides, Druids are too peaceful to use it to hurt someone."

"Okay, fine. Can you at least ask them if they'll give it to us?"

"They wouldn't give it to _you_." Arthur turned to glare at him, but then he added: "But they will definitely give it to Emrys." He smiled.

"Will you ask them where we're to find them?"

"I did _that _ages ago."

"They why did you keep asking me?"

"You're fun to annoy." The goblet that had been thrown at him was stopped in mid air, before it harmlessly placed itself on the table Merlin was sitting at, while Arthur looked on in awe; he still hadn't got used to Merlin's power, and was amazed that Merlin didn't even need to _look _at it.

"So when are we leaving?" The question made him stop staring at the unremarkable goblet, as he mentally hardened himself in preparation.

"Now."

* * *

Grettir got up from the crystal pool's edge, and walked away. The serene pool's surface rippled once, as the image of two horses leaving a castle faded away.

"Courage and Magic have left Camelot," he called out.

"_Finally," _the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, last of his kind, replied in a disgruntled voice. He shook himself off, and got up, stretching his vast wings, stiff from sitting still so long.

"Do you mind starting the fire?" Grettir asked, his voice notably more timid compared to when he had announced the departure earlier. The Dragon looked at him in contempt, before lighting the small pile of wood ablaze with ease.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Kilgharrah said drily.

* * *

**For example – about the whole episode thing - this chapter takes place after Uther has told Arthur to leave for the Cup of Life.**


	2. Strength's Offer

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter One: Strength's Offer

Word Count: 1502

"Which way next, Merlin?"

"Left," he replied irritably. "Why don't you just let me lead?"

This was the third time they had stopped at some form of crossroad. They had only just gotten into Cendred's kingdom, which was as far as Arthur knew the way to. It had been a long ride, with hardly any stops, and that - in combination with the multiple interruptions - had left Merlin extremely annoyed. Also, he had a small feeling that they were being watched, although he hadn't seen anything.

"Because I'm the prince, and you're the servant."

"Thought we were undercover?" Merlin growled in response. "Besides, we're probably going to die anyway. Look what happened to the patrol that came here. Dead, the lot of them! "

"Sir Leon survived," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Right. So that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?"

"Rather less, actually; there are only two of us."

"So I'm not probably going to die – I'm _DEFINITELY _going to die."

"Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows? Maybe just this once, we'll have no trouble."

Unnoticed by either of them, a group of men lay in wait in the bushes. One of them rose out of the hiding spot a little, aiming a small wooden reed pipe towards Arthur. He blew out sharply, and hit the oblivious prince in the neck. The tranquilliser took effect, and he got knocked out cold, sliding off his horse.

"Maybe you're right. But if past experiences are anything to go by-" Merlin was cut off too, as he was hit by another small dart and knocked out.

* * *

"They'll reach Strength, soon."

* * *

Merlin came to with the distinct feeling of being slapped repeatedly. His bleary eyes slowly focused and showed him the image of Arthur, surrounded by grimy men, all looking down on him.

"What was that you saying about me being a pessimist?" His head cocked with heavy sarcasm.

"Must have slipped my mind," Arthur replied shortly. He pulled Merlin upright, and didn't notice as another man approached him. When he was hit – companionably – on the shoulder, however, he immediately twisted round and took a grip on the man's arm.

"Touch me again, you die," he threatened.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, grinning at the sight of his friend.

"No manners, you royals." He grinned back. "Merlin, old friend, you look terrible."

"Likewise," Merlin said back, concern flickering over his face.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Gwaine, who merely smiled in response.

"You know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink," he said airily.

"Nothing's changed there, then?" Arthur smiled too.

"That's just unfair."

"Right, where are we then?" Arthur asked, instantly becoming serious.

"The bowels of an old castle," Gwaine answered, looking upwards, toward the ceiling of the high tower they were in. "Belongs to a fella name Jarl."

"Never heard of him."

"Lovely bloke. Slave trader," he elaborated sarcastically.

"We're going to be sold as slaves?" Merlin asked, dread creeping into his voice.

Their conversation was interrupted as a heavy-set man looked down upon them from a window about halfway up the tower.

"Right, you filthy vermin: which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena? No volunteers?" He sneered down at them all. "Well, I shall have to choose one of you toerags myself, then...

"Let me see... How about... you?" He lifted his hand to point at Merlin, who looked around him, slightly confused.

"Me?"

"Death or glory, boy; you should be honoured."

Merlin looked back at Arthur and Gwaine in confusion.

"Who is so called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?" Arthur announced, confident, or at least seeming so.

"You think you could offer a better contest?" the man asked him curiously.

"I guarantee it," Arthur replied, stepping forward.

"Arthur, no."

But the man who had picked Merlin seemed to accept Arthur's offer. "Very well. But if you lose... I'll feed your little friend to the crows, piece by stinking piece." Arthur looked at Merlin, who looked back. Neither were sure what to say.

"Are you ready, my champion?" He looked away, sure of the answer, bored from hearing it so many times.

"I am," Gwaine answered in a solemn voice. Both Arthur and Merlin turned to him in shock. He smiled back apologetically.

* * *

Raucous cheering filled the 'arena' which was really just a small hall with people crowding around the edges, desperate for blood to be spilled.

"Gentleman." The same man from before – Jarl - called out to the two in the make-shift ring. "The rules are simple – one man lives and one man dies." The cheers, which had stopped when he had began to talk, started up again, louder than before, but they ceased once again as Jarl began to talk.

"If you cannot, or will not finish off your opponent..." he paused for effect. "I'll kill you both." Merlin watched on, jostled by the crowd, but unable to take his eyes off the pair. Jarl threw them both swords, before announcing:

"Let battle commence." Arthur looked over at Gwaine, exasperated, but they knew what they had to do. They both picked up their respective swords, and then Gwaine unleashed a barrage of moves that could only leave Arthur to parry.

"Take it easy, will you?" he said at the nearest opportunity.

"Well it's gotta look real, hasn't it?" Arthur was _sure _he could hear humour in the other man's voice.

They were both thrown away from each other from the pressure, but both were pushed back into the ring by the crowd.

"Fine, if it's real you want..." Arthur let his sword speak for him and started his own attack. Once again they were locked, but this time Gwaine manoeuvred both swords out of their grasps, and pushed them both down onto the floor. They each had a grip on the other's neck and face, and the crowd closed over them threateningly, apart from Merlin, who was being held back.

"So far, so good. What happens next?" Gwaine said through his teeth.

"Er... there was no next," Arthur answered.

Jarl pushed through the crowd, shouting: "Finish him!"

Neither knew what to do, and Jarl was looking on, beginning to glare. Merlin saw the opportunity and took it.

"_Forbearne aeltaewlice," _he hissed. A torch, previously lit, flared up, setting the overhead hangings on fire, spreading through the entire room. The frenzied crowd started yelling, leaving the room, trying to escape the blaze. Arthur and Gwaine both got up, ready to leave, thanking their lucky stars for the distraction. At least Gwaine was; Arthur was pretty sure Merlin, who was at the exit waiting for them, had something to do with it.

Finally, they both got over to him, fortunately still carrying their swords, and together, they left the building.

* * *

The three took refuge in the nearby woods, gasping heavily.

"Now, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine said, already grinning.

"Best stay out of trouble then," Arthur advised.

"I could say the same to you."

"You could, but I wouldn't have any idea what you were talking about."

"C'mon. You must've done something to end up in a hole like that." Arthur looked at him, as though judging how much he could tell him.

"Actually, we were on a quest," he informed Gwaine.

"We're looking for the Cup of Life.," Merlin added unhesitatingly.

Arthur turned to glare at him, before cuffing him around the head.

"What?" Merlin asked indignantly.

"What part of the word 'secret' did you not understand?"

"It's... Gwaine," Merlin protested, as if the answer was obvious.

"Gentleman. Gentleman," Gwaine interrupted, trying to get their attention. Arthur turned to look at him. "It seems – whatever it is you're after – you could use a little help."

* * *

"Courage, Strength and Magic have finally reunited. They've left for the Druids."

"And the others?"

"Duty and Loyalty are in their places at Camelot. Honour is two days ride away from the others, Integrity one more." Grettir turned to Kilgharrah, who was sitting down again, conserving his strength for the battle ahead, where Dragonlord and Dragon would once again ride the skies and reign justice throughout the world of magic.

"You'll have to leave soon."

"Yes, I will," Kilgharrah mused to himself. He looked at Grettir, who looked upset at the talk of leaving. "Thank you for conveying the present situation to me. I hope you do as well with the others depending on your help. And I know you are sorrowed at the necessity of my departure, but if all goes well, we will see each other again soon, in a land where magical beings like you and I will once again receive the respect we once had." With those dramatic words he gracefully lifted himself into the air.

"Fly well, and remember: Emrys is counting on you," the dwarf shouted to make himself heard over the wing beats.

The Great Dragon chuckled. "He always is... Balinor would have been proud," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**So, there's another episode thing – there are a lot of scenes I couldn't be bothered to write xD**

**Review, please :3**


	3. Magic's People

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Two: Magic's People

Word Count: 1830

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin called out. He appeared to be studying an unremarkable looking boulder.

"Yes, _Mer_lin, let's stop to stare at a boulder, why don't-" He stopped as Merlin began whispering, his eyes flashing like fire, and realised what the rock must have been – a camouflaged entrance.

"You're a bloody sorcerer? And you bloody well know? Blimey, you boys just get worse and worse." Gwaine confused outburst soon turned to raucous laughter, and even Merlin, in all his pessimism, was smiling, restraining himself from chuckling so as to not interrupt the spell.

He finally finished, and the boulder just _rippled _away.

"Good defences," Arthur noted, "But I thought you made sure they were expecting us?"

"I did. That was just a test on my behalf. I had to get rid of the shield, without triggering it. Not many could do it. Before you ask me – yes, Morgause could. Now, let's just go in already."

Arthur moved to take the lead, but Merlin stopped him.

"_Really, _Arthur, who will they welcome more? Emrys, who's level of power _can't _be faked, or a stupid prat of a prince, who's not so subtle talent is sword fighting? Besides," he added at Arthur's look of outrage. "There might be more defences."

* * *

There were.

If Merlin had been by himself, his magical ability would have left the defences untouched, but the blatant absence of magic in both Arthur and Gwaine made it so hundreds of fire arrows rained down upon them, magically extinguishing themselves upon contact with the floor. It was only Merlin's quick reflexes of making a shield envelope them that Gwaine and Arthur were able to get through it unscathed.

If it had been Gwaine and Arthur that went through the barrage of ablaze arrows, they would have charged through as fast as they could, and would have lost both sense of direction and each other effectively within the first second. However, Merlin, confident in his shield's ability, kept the others in formation, making sure neither ranged away far enough to be skewered.

They got through without a single scratch or burn – no sign of what they had just had to walk through – and while Gwaine patted him on the back with a hearty "Well done, Merlin!" Arthur merely stalked forward after a muttered "Good work" to his manservant. It disgruntled him to see so much power in the tiny form of Merlin.

The next, and fortunately last, trap was set off by Arthur. If Merlin had gone through first, it never would have happened. Although he knew this, he never commented.

An invisible magical barrier, that Merlin would have sensed, had he got close enough, was set off by Arthur, who immediately jumped back. His hand, where it had been stretching forward in the dark, was slightly singed.

Simultaneously, a deep rumble could be heard, and the sound of shifting rock. Arthur turned to Merlin, who look almost as worried. The rumble only meant one thing – rockslide.

* * *

Arthur understood the reason for testing Emrys, but _really _they were going a bit far, weren't they? So if Merlin _hadn't _been able to conjure shields, and all his fancy tricks, were they meant to perish in this tiny cavern that Uther would never find?

As the cascade of rocks faded to a trickle of dust, Merlin felt it safe enough to remove the shield and continue on. This time, Arthur was completely understanding of the need for him to lead. These were _his _people, Arthur finally realised.

But light could be seen ahead, and they all steeled themselves for the meeting with the Druids.

The Druids' cave was small, but cosy - very much so. Floating candles lit up the natural shelves that were strewn with people's possessions, and also the out-of-place beds.

The inhabitants themselves were clustered around the stone walls, away from the intruders but watching and muttering to themselves. There didn't seem to be any malice, but Arthur kept a tight grip on his sword just in case.

"L-Lord Emrys?" a little voice, very hesitant, spoke. Arthur's eyes almost bulged; _Lord? Merlin _titled _Lord?_

But he could see such gentleness in Merlin's expression; one a King should have in the face of his people.

"What is it?" he asked her back quietly, trying not to scare her. Indeed, she sounded much more confidant in her answer.

"My mother knows your father... she was wondering how he and Kilgharrah are..."

Arthur, who knew everything that had happened, looked away at the awkwardness. He wondered if Merlin would lie.

"Tell her... my father has reached the Gates of Avalon, and that Kilgharrah is well, last I saw him. Also... give her this." He conjured a small but brightly coloured flower, and gave it to the delighted child. He watched as she ran to her mother and relayed the message. The woman, who looked saddened at the news, looked up and mouthed "_I'm so sorry."_

She was startled when she heard his reply in her head, but returned the warm smile he gave.

"C'mon _Lord _Merlin," Arthur said, determined to move on, finish the quest, so that they could leave these Godforsaken lands, but he was surprised to see shock on the faces of those around him, even some anger, at his obviously sarcastic comment.

However when Merlin laughed, the tension left the room, and they all visibly relaxed, though still throwing confused looks between Arthur and Merlin; they didn't understand the relationship. There were some hesitant laughs though, when Merlin replied, "Alright, Lord Prat."

Merlin asked the Druids where their Elder was, and a young man pointed the way through a small passageway, eager to please him. He added that they would reach the ritual cavern, which was where the Elder resided. Merlin thanked him and he bowed in response. Arthur really had to get used to Merlin's status among magic; he didn't fail to be shocked every time.

* * *

The passageway they went through was small, and they walked single-file. Merlin was once again leading, keeping the tunnel alight with one of the floating candles from the main chamber.

They soon reached the cavern that the Druid was talking about, and saw a single man, elderly and wise-looking turn around to greet them. Behind him, Arthur saw a basin filled with water, which rippled just once. He could have sworn he saw Merlin's face in it, but before he could check, it had disappeared.

"Emrys, my lord," the Druid Elder said in a solemn voice. "I have been awaiting your arrival." He bowed deeply. "I am Aodhán, and I am honoured to have met you in my lifetime."

"Not at all," Merlin muttered, seeming discerned at the signs of respect that had more significance from this old and experienced man. "May I ask... Do you have the Cup of Life?" Arthur's head perked up in interest

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. I am sorry, my lord; I did not realise that using it would begin such a chain of events."

"Do not worry, Aodhán; you have saved a knight loyal to Camelot, and to Arthur, and for that, we are grateful."

"Emrys... you understand the risks of taking the Cup, do you not?" At Merlin's serious nod, he handed him the small goblet, while Arthur stared at it in awe; it seemed to be covered in symbols of the Old Religion, and, before his eyes, they seemed to dance, but then Merlin nudged him.

"Don't look at it too long," he hissed. "The results aren't pretty." Arthur made a pointed show of looking away.

"The Cup of Life is in your possession now. It is your responsibility, so guard it well. The future of the land depends on it."

"_Always does," _Merlin thought to himself, while thanking the Druid.

* * *

"We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot," Arthur sounded immensely grateful of the fact.

"And food and water, and a nice hot bath," Gwaine added, smiling widely.

"Quiet," Arthur commanded, stopping. "Listen."

Nothing could be heard but silence.

"I can't hear anything," Merlin said.

"Exactly." Arthur shifted with unease.

"Never satisfied, you city types - it's too noisy, it's too quiet-" Gwaine was cut off by the sudden appearance of knights, probably sent by Cenred.

"Run!"

The three split up, but so did the guards that had ambushed them. Although he sprinted as fast as he could, Arthur got hit in the leg by an arrow, shot from a crossbow held by the pursuing knight. With a small shout of pain and shock, he fell to the ground, hitting his head hard enough to fall unconscious. The gleeful knight took hold of the bag that had fallen from his shoulder, and excitedly removed the Cup from within it. He held it up as if disbelieving that he had retrieved it – but Merlin, arriving on an outcrop high enough to survey the scene sent the knight – and, effectively, the Cup – flying.

It landed on a steep slope, and rolled down it, right in front of the agitated Merlin, who could only watch as the waiting knights below caught it and ran.

He continued watching until he heard Gwaine yell. "Merlin!" He looked back twice in hesitation before running to Arthur and Gwaine.

* * *

As night descended over the forest, Gwaine and Merlin leant over the unresponsive Arthur.

"That doesn't look too great."

"The arrow must have been poisoned," Merlin muttered, examining the wound. He used his hands to check the shivering Arthur's forehead. "He has a fever; we've got to keep him warm." He took off his jacket, placing it gently on the prince.

"I don't get it," Gwaine told him. "Why all this bother over a cup?"

"Because, in the wrong hands, it can become a terrible weapon," Merlin answered.

"Not so great Cenred's got it then?"

"It's worse than you can possibly imagine," Merlin informed him cryptically, thinking of Morgause and Morgana.

* * *

Morgause held the Cup between her hands delicately, almost cradling it. While her eyes were trained solely on the Cup, Cenred's were wandering over his assembled army.

"Loyal friends..." he addressed them solemnly, his voice magically magnified to echo throughout the castle walls. "Our time is at hand. From today, no sword will fell you; no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all -" He looked around at the army, who were growing more and more excited. "Immortality!"

"_Gegadra anne here fram pisse bune ond heora blod. Swa paet abuge and ne swelte noht ac libbe a on ecnysse."_

She placed the Cup down on the stone table, then held out her hand. One of the many soldiers walked forward, and placed their own hand in her evil grasp. Taking an ornamental dagger, she slit his hand open, and ignoring the small flinch, let a few drops of his blood fall into the Cup of Life.

It had begun.

* * *

**Sorry today's chapter was up so late; Morgause's spell took ages, so blame her for the lateness. Hopefully, school is cancelled tomorrow, and I can write more than one chapter. Also, sorry for the short chapter. It's short, but dramatic, so I hope that'll make up for it xD**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to ****CookingNinja18****; if it weren't for her, this story would have never been written so quickly ^^**

**EDIT: I ended up making the chapter before this shorter, and this one longer – it actually makes more sense, once you think about it xD**

**And the end of this corresponds with the end of **_**The Coming of Arthur: Part 1.**_** The rest will be to part two, and will vary very much from the original episode.**


	4. Honour's Arrival

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Three: Honour's Arrival

Word Count: 1530

Lancelot stopped at a small creek, both himself and his horse needing rest.

The dream he had had the night before had left him unsettled, but he had decided to listen to the Dragon he had picture – after all, the Dragon had said that he had been sent _for _Merlin, and Arthur, not by him, which made Lancelot think he was in some sort of trouble.

As usual.

Still, he had resolved himself to following the strange instinct that seemed to tie him to the pair, ever since the disturbing dream, further proof that it was a message not something imagined by his subconscious.

He wasn't yet to know that he _had _met the Dragon last night, the Dragon who was now flying to any sorcerers he could find with a purpose – it was time to recruit Emrys's Army, one that would be spoken about for centuries to come.

* * *

"Take a patrol. As many as you need; whatever it takes, find him."

"Yes, sire," Sir Leon replied to the King, bowing slightly. He took his leave, needing to prepare for the mission.

"You show great strength, my lord," Morgana said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, smiling despite himself.

"Day after day you must send your only son into danger," she said, sympathy coating the malice in her voice.

"Not a responsibility any father would wish to bear." He grasped her hand where she had placed it on him, glad in the comfort.

"You must try not to worry," she told him. "He is the First Knight of Camelot and your greatest warrior."

"You're right," he replied her. "Of course you are." He caressed her face gently, before walking away. As he left, the bitter-sweet coating fell of Morgana, and she allowed herself a vindictive smile; manipulating him was all too easy.

* * *

"Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals."

"_Your _army?"

"Well, they _are _my men," Cenred reminded her.

"Correction: they _were _your men. It is I that made them immortal – they are bound to me now."

"Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, my lady."

"Cross you?" she sounded insulted at the idea. "Never. _Ic bebiode the thine cyning cwellan." _Her eyes burned gold, as Cenred watched in confusion.

A nearby guard withdrew his sword, his will no longer his own.

Cenred chuckled slightly. "What are you doing?" he tried not to let his fear saturate his voice, but failed.

"Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?" she asked, although she did not expecting an answer to the obviously rhetorical question.

At the advancing soldier, he drew one of his own swords, knowing a fight was to come. "Stop," he tried commanding, but it had no affect on the controlled knight. "Stop – you answer to me, not to her." He parried the sword, and, at the first opening, didn't hesitate to run his sword through the soldier who had once pledged his allegiance to him.

But the immortal warrior merely looked at the wound, before raising his head and sword once more.

"Morgause," Cenred pleaded, realising his predicament. "Morgause, make him stop. Please, I beg you, make him stop!" He stopped his pleas as he was pushed to the floor.

"Did I not say that when I threatened you, you'd know about it?" she said smugly. "Well now you know."

"Morgause, please-" His cry was unheard as the warrior above him plunged his sword into the former King's stomach. She smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Sir Leon and his patrol stopped on a ridge, hearing the sounds of a war march. Sure enough, he could see the traditional colours, crests, and clothes of Cenred's army.

"My God!" he muttered in shock, seeing the immense numbers marching towards Camelot. "Alright, men. Come on," he told his patrol, turning around, heading to warn Camelot of the news.

However, they were ambushed by a small group of cavalry from the army, who had noticed the knights. They turned back immediately, retreating, but the soldiers just followed behind, their horses leading to a quick overtake of those on foot.

Leon turned around, ducking from the first attack, pulling down the second with him. They both got up, Leon desperately picking up the sword he had dropped, and began parrying against the covered warrior. He soon got the advantage, and dealt the fatal blow.

But to his horrified amazement, the man merely gasped for a minute, before grasping the sword, and _pulling _it out of his stomach.

The knight from Camelot did the only thing he could; he ran.

* * *

Arthur woke up, coughing heavily. He looked around him, disorientated, before realising something.

"Where's the Cup?" Merlin and Gwaine woke up in response to his loud question. "Where's the Cup?" Arthur asked again.

"Cenred's men – they took it," Merlin answered.

"Then what are we still doing here?"

"You were unconscious," he said, incredulously.

"Always an excuse, Merlin." He threw off the jacket, and tried to get up, before groaning in pain. Both Merlin and Gwaine immediately rushed over to him, supporting him as he gasped out "We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late."

"Arthur, we _can't; _you're hurt too much. We're going to need help from a nearby village."

"_How_, Merlin? How do we get help, when we have _no _money, nor proof that I am the prince of Camelot? They're not going to give help for _free, _are they?"

"It's a good thing I'm here then, isn't it?" another voice announced.

* * *

"Honour has reached Courage, Strength and Magic," Grettir told the new group of people he was required to explain what was happening to.

"Our help will be required soon then?"

"Are you sure Kilgharra's plan will work?" asked another.

"It does seem a little farfetched." There were sounds of agreement.

"Are you seriously doubting a Dragon?" Grettir asked, eyebrows raised. The Great Purge really had changed the way of thinking – Grettir thought he would never see the day that a Dragon's word would be doubted, especially by the High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion. But it seemed _anyone _of magic would doubt the words spoken by those who saw the future in the face of hope. Worst still, it was _Kilgharra, _who was descended from royalty among Dragons – indeed, it had been _his _ancestors that had declared the prophecy of Pendragon and Emrys thousands of years before it happened.

The Priests and Priestesses seemed to remember this with his words.

"I'm not saying he knows the outcome of this battle," Grettir continued, "But I know he has seen that _this _part of it will work, so get over your doubts and prepare."

A few of the Priests and Priestesses looked affronted that a _dwarf _had told them to suck it, but their leader patted him on the back, chuckling.

"Our friend here is right. We should prepare, and do all we can to help Lord Emrys," Aodhán said.

* * *

"We must convene the Council of War," Uther said, having just received the news from the panting knight.

"They cannot be stopped, Sire. The soldiers – they will not fall," Leon told him.

"What are you saying?" the King asked in shock.

"They will not die."

"Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can."

"But sire-"

"DO IT!" he commanded. Leon looked shocked at the outburst. Morgana smiled slightly. All the knights in the room left with him.

"It's Cenred, it must be," Uther said to Gaius, who did not react. "But how? The location of the Cup was secret."

"There's only one explanation, sire," Gaius said quietly, dreading what he had to reveal. Morgana smiled again. "We have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

Morgana walked in her room to find Gwen looking out of the window. "Gwen?" She turned away from the mass of lit torches outside.

"Is it true they attack at dawn?"

"I'm afraid so," Morgana told her, sadness over saturating her voice.

"And no word from Arthur?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. It was hard to keep the smile from her face, and she was sure she failed a little bit. It wouldn't matter, not with Gwen.

"Then all is lost," Gwen replied in an utterly defeated voice. "We will be massacred, every last one of us."

Morgana contemplated what to say for a moment before replying, "Not _everyone _has to die."

"What do you mean 'not everyone'?" she asked, confused.

"Those that defy them," Morgana elaborated. "Those that choose to fight – they will surely die. But those who do not resist, those that choose to welcome change... They will have a future here." She smiled. "Everyone has a choice, Gwen."

Gwen swallowed for a moment, choosing her words. "You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana... and I always will be."

"Then have no fear." Morgana took her hands happily. "No harm will come to you – I can promise you that." Gwen smiled, and hugged Morgana back, but as soon as the witch couldn't see her face, she let the fear and concern for Arthur and Merlin show; her loyalties would never change.

Morgana looked outside, at the gathering army, and smirked maliciously. It was finally her time.


	5. Duty's Tale

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Four: Duty's Tale

Word Count: 1306

"Lancelot!" Merlin exclaimed. He embraced his friend; glad to see him after it had been so long.

"Merlin, it's been a while."

"Too long." He grinned, concerns for the prince put on hold for a moment.

"Who's this, Merlin?"

"Gwaine, this is Lancelot, Lancelot, Gwaine," he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And you." Lancelot shook the proffered hand.

"Lancelot? Is that you?"

"Prince Arthur, what happened to your leg?"

"Nothing, just an arrow wound."

"An _infected _arrow wound," Merlin corrected, exaggeratingly. "We need to get help from a village with supplies. I tried using magic, but I don't think I had the right spell."

"_Still _up to your old tricks then?"Lancelot grinned, and then glanced at Arthur. "And he doesn't mind?"

"_He_ has a name, and he also knows we need to hurry. Camelot's in trouble."

"We need to get help first."

"No we don't!" Arthur shouted. "For all we know, that evil witch Morgause is sitting on the throne right now! We _need _to get to Camelot."

"Alright," Merlin agreed, to everyone's surprise. "We'll go to Camelot, but I want to try one more spell. I didn't try before because it's crude, and it's going to hurt like _hell _– you'll be limping for a day. Is that okay?" Arthur nodded. "Alright, get on the floor. Lancelot, Gwaine, I'll need you to hold him down; he needs to stay still unless he wants twice the pain. And look away, the light could blind you temporarily." The three did as they were told without argument; this was the Lord that the Druids had been talking to.

He spoke in the Old Tongue, and his had glowed with heat, like his eyes. When he clamped his hand down on the wound, the flash of light hurt both Gwaine's and Lancelot's eyes, turned away as they were.

Arthur, who had clenched his teeth to stop from yelling, couldn't stop his body wrenching out of their grasp, though, fortunately, they were able to recover their holds.

"Done." He moved his hand to reveal smooth skin, unmarred. "That closed the wound, and flushed out infection." Arthur got up, supported once again.

"Thank you, Merlin," he said, composing himself. "Now, we need to leave."

"Lancelot, do you mind if Arthur uses your horse?"

"Of course not."

"Great, that way we'll travel faster." Merlin took the reins, and led the horse to Arthur, who, with a bit of struggling and help from a log, Gwaine and Lancelot, got on painfully. When Merlin didn't pass him the reins, and began to lead him like a child, he wondered if the idiot thought Arthur had hurt his arm, not his leg.

"Merlin, the reins?" he asked pointedly.

Merlin snorted in response. "And give you the chance to run off? As if."

Arthur was quite insulted; the thought never crossed his mind, but when he told Merlin, the warlock just snorted again.

"It's there now," he said. "So just get some rest." And he purposely turned to talk to Lancelot.

The nerve!

* * *

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked him curiously. "How did you know Camelot was in trouble?"

"I didn't," he answered ruefully. "To tell you the truth... I came to find you because of a dream."

"A dream?" Merlin asked, intrigued; did Lancelot have some sort of seer ability?

"It was... unusual. I already know the last Dragon was slain by Arthur- What?" he asked, for Merlin had shaken his head and smirked.

"That was a ruse for Uther – to cover the fact that I was a Dragonlord. I sent the Dragon away – we see each other every now and again."

"_You're _the last Dragonlord? But that means you must be- Wait, does that mean the Dragon lives?"

"We, we are basically family; I let him live."

"Wow," Lancelot said in wonder, "Than that means... What does he look like?"

"Well, he's absolutely massive. And his scaled are sort of... a browny-gold."

"And his eyes glow like yours do," Lancelot whispered. "When you use magic. Like fire." He looked at Merlin in awe. "I think I met the Dragon, Merlin." He sounded as if he didn't believe it. "I met the last Dragon alive."

"Is he still so cryptic?" Merlin's critical tone broke the mood Lancelot was in and he laughed.

"I guess so. He kept calling me Honour, for some reason, and made it sound like a name."

"What else did he say?" Merlin asked, eager. He wondered if it was going where he thought it was going.

"Well, I told you he addressed me as Honour... He spoke of eight others: Courage, Strength, Magic, Duty, Wisdom, Loyalty, Integrity and Compassion."

"Arthur!"

* * *

"So we are named by our most prominent qualities?" The prince seemed to be struggling to take it in. Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, that's the best explanation. Think about it," he gestured to Lancelot. "Honour, Magic," He pointed to himself. "Strength," He nodded at Gwaine. "And Courage." He acknowledged Arthur. "Don't let it get to your head, though; I've seen you go beyond the lines of courage and into stupidity," he laughed, "As for the others... Well, I suppose we'll figure them out once we reach Camelot."

"One thing I'm trying to get round," Arthur said, "Is what we've all got in common." They all three looked at Merlin.

"I already thought about that, and, given the list so far, I'd say two things: one, is me, and that's just ridiculous, and the other is that we're all hell bent on helping you. For some reason," he added as an afterthought.

* * *

"What happened?" Merlin asked in a horrified voice.

"Cenred's men," Arthur answered shortly. He stopped staring at the burning village, and tapped Merlin, who was gaping at the terrible sight. "We need to hurry; we're still a day's march from Camelot."

The four of them continued on, silent. The reality of the situation set in, and they hurried on with renewed vigour.

* * *

Knights littered the grassy floor, unceremoniously left where they had fallen.

"A Camelot patrol." Arthur got up from the nearest corpse.

"There's not a single enemy corpse," Merlin scrutinised.

"He's right." Lancelot looked around at the strewn bodies.

"This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter. They never stood a chance." Arthur began to limp forward, the tired horse long abandoned, but paused at Gwaine's question.

"Who could have done such a thing?"

"An army of men that cannot die."

* * *

It was almost nightfall when they finally made it to Camelot; the cover of the onrushing darkness made it all easier.

Arthur stopped at Gwen's door; he _had_ to see. He tried to open it, locked as it was.

"_Tospringe." _It swung open with a click.

"Thank you," he said briefly, entering the house. The others followed him, but they could see that there wasn't anyone there, much like the streets outside.

However, their conclusion was proved wrong when someone left the shadows, swinging his sword. Arthur quickly parried, and was about to launch his own attack, before Merlin's cry of recognition stopped him.

"Elyan!"

Elyan lowered his sword. "Sorry!" Merlin shut the door, in case anyone who's allegiance wasn't to the prince was passing by.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur asked desperately. He interrupted Elyan's stuttering apology "Elyan, please, what happened?"

He paused for a moment, hesitating, then answered Arthur's questions. "They... came out of nowhere. A mighty army; weapons were useless against them. They were men, sire, but... not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing.

"But the King ordered defences; anyone who could fight was to fight – anyone else was to help with supplies and causalities. When all was lost, we fled." He looked ashamed.

"That's alright," Merlin reassured him. "You can help us now."

"Where's your sister, where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked."

"Then there's still hope."

"Sire... the citadel's been taken."

* * *

**Oh, just in case anyone was wondering, **_**no, **_**I did not review myself. That was my silly little sister who thinks it cool to review someone, when said someone doesn't want a review from them... Saima, like I usually say, **_**listen to me.**_

**And sorry for the delay guys. I needed to find out a bit more about the Round Table, as well as Leon and Percival (And I know Percival was meant to turn up with Lancelot, but I got it covered xD) **

**EDIT: I had to add the other eights' prophetic names in accordance with the show; so now, the entire Round Table has names. Have fun guessing who is what xD Or keep reading to find out... In any case, reviewers are loved xD**


	6. Wisdom's Safety

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table?**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Five: Wisdom's Safety

Word count: 1276

"Where now?" Gwaine asked. They were in a small passageway – they had been sneaking through the castle, hiding from the constantly marching guards who were all over the castle.

"Now , er..." Arthur paused, panting. "Now, we, er..."

"Arthur, you can't go on," Merlin said, gripping his shoulder. "I know I closed the wound, but something's obviously gone wrong."

"We must. We must find the others; Guinevere and my father."

"Elyan," Merlin turned to him. "Do you know the way to the dungeons?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Go with Lancelot, try and find the others. Gwaine, you're with us."

"I'm going with them." Arthur pushed himself off the windowsill he was leaning against, and tried to follow.

"No you're not," Gwaine said for Merlin, and twisted him so that he was leaning on his shoulder. Merlin took his other side, and together they half supported, half dragged Arthur in the opposite direction.

"Merlin, that's an order."

"To hell with your orders, you're coming with us."

* * *

Gaius' chambers were dark and empty, and Merlin desperately hoped the old man was alright. At first Merlin thought – and prayed – that Gaius would have been used as a physician to tend to Morgause's wounded, but then he remembered Morgause wouldn't _have _any wounded, and he hoped Gaius wouldn't be deemed unnecessary.

But when he heard the sound of breaking glass coming from a small cupboard, he was overjoyed to find his guardian hiding away, completely safe, with no wounds to speak of.

After a quick, very relieved, embrace, Merlin got Gaius to check over Arthur, also bringing him up to speed with all the happenings since they had left, and Gaius did the same, with more detail than Elyan's hurried recount.

From his examination, Gaius deduced that Arthur was just dehydrated and starved, much like they all were – it had just seemed worse due to his limp, which, he reasoned, was pain caused by the cauterising. He added that Merlin had done well, but next time, would it be so hard to use a painkilling spell? At that, Arthur tried to throw a nearby cup at him, but he merely ducked, apologising profusely.

The physician made Arthur eat some bread and water while he watched, then, at his request, gave him something for the pain, informing him that it would take effect instantly, although he wasn't sure for how long.

* * *

Lancelot and Elyan looked around the stone wall. Their position gave them a good view of Uther being dragged away by two guards bearing the black and red crest that was all over the castle.

"Where are you taking me? I am the King!" Uther said indignantly. No will of their own, the soldiers on either side didn't reply. "I demand to know!" His demands were unanswered as he was hauled away.

"Where do you think they're taking him?"

"From the direction, and given the situation, I say our best guess is the throne room," Lancelot murmured quietly. "We should follow to check, then head up to Gaius' – that probably where the others are."

* * *

Merlin placed the spell book Gaius had given him three years ago into the small bag he was packing. He hesitated for a moment, thinking, than reached back into the compartment under his floorboards, and took out a small, but ornate, glass vial, studying idly. _Water from the Lake of Avalon, _he thought to himself, and remembered the rest of the Fisher King's words. He put it in the bag.

He closed his door and entered Gaius's chambers in time for Elyan and Lancelot to run in, bearing news of the King's whereabouts.

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Lancelot informed him breathlessly.

"This may be my last chance." Arthur got up for the bench he had been sitting on, and picked up his sword.

"Arthur, there's too many of them; you'll never make it."

"I won't leave my father here to die alone," Arthur said firmly. He turned to the others in the room. "Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, take Gaius to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again," he added with a ring of finality. The nodded solemnly, Gwaine patting him on the back in a comradely manner, and the four of them left. "Merlin, you should go with them."

"Nah, I've seen the woods already," he joked. They grinned at each other, before leaving the empty room.

* * *

The balcony above the throne room gave them a good overview of the room, and they would only be seen if someone purposely looked upwards. Surprisingly, given the number of guards that had been patrolling the castle, no one was up there, so the two had placed themselves lying down, face pressed to the bars,

The large room was filled with guards in formation, save for a small aisle, up which Uther was being pulled now. On the dais on which the thrones rested on, he was forced down into a kneeling position, as Morgause stepped forward to talk to him.

* * *

Kilgharra flew onwards through the storm. The fragile connection between him and Grettir was very close to snapping – they were far away from each other, and that added fact that he was a dwarf made the mental communication between them poor.

"The witch is soon to be crowned," the words only just reached him. He growled in frustration – it was very annoying knowing that this had to happen for the Round Table to be assembled. He pushed his anger away – such emotions would not help.

"And the young warlock, Magic?"

"The boy and Courage remain within the castle, as does Integrity. They two are soon to leave, and reunite with Honour, Strength and Wisdom,"

"Thank you Grettir. Inform the Priests to be ready within the next four days. The battle will take place the day after."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Well, Uther... How the mighty have fallen." Arthur bristled, angered at the way his father was being spoken to. He moved as if to get up, but Merlin held him down.

"The guards are immortal; they'll cut you to ribbons. What use are you dead?" he hissed. Arthur tried to think of a retort, but failed and didn't speak, realising Merlin was right.

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." She removed the crown from his head.

"This is unlawful!" he attested. "You cannot do this;_ you have no right to the throne!"_ His voice built up to a yell.

"No she does not." Morgana's cool voice floated through the air. "But I do." She smiled. And with that smile came away every fake one, every false moment, every lie, exposing the real Morgana, one only Merlin and Gaius had seen.

"_You,"_ Uther mouthed, realising the traitor. Morgause moved aside for Morgana, who looked down at Uther with a mixed expression of hate and disgust, as well as a smirk of satisfaction.

"I am your daughter after all." Arthur stiffened. Merlin looked at his reaction, but chose not to say anything. "Don't look so surprised," she added in response to his shock. "I've known for some time now." She stepped backward, and placed herself regally on the throne behind her. At Morgause's nod, a guard pushed forward Geoffrey, the Librarian, who was holding a crown. His look of fear was enough to prove he wasn't doing it willingly.

"By the power vested in me," he began. Morgana turned to Uther, who looked down, unable to watch his treacherous daughter's plans succeed. "I crown thee Morgana Pendragon..." Uther met her eyes once, then looked away again. "Queen of Camelot."

The reign of Uther Pendragon was over. A new era had begun.

* * *

**Gaius's chapter SUCKS but I don't know what to do, so we'll have to deal xD**

**EDIT: Don't ask me how I can do it... I honestly don't understand: how can I write some of the episode, but not other scenes? xD**


	7. Compassion's Plans

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Six: Compassion's Plan

Word Count: 1288

"_Gerihtljc Me." _

Merlin studied the small vial again. It hadn't changed since the day he had received it – it still looked like ordinary clean water.

"_Fultumie me!" _he murmured another spell, but still, it didn't change. He felt himself getting more and more tired. He didn't realise when he crossed the line between being awake and being asleep.

* * *

A small tinkling woke him up with a start. Horrified, he saw that he had dropped the small glass vial, and it had broken upon the rough stone floor.

He could only watch as the small amount of precious – though he didn't know why – water trickled away, reflecting silver –

What?

It didn't make sense for the water to be reflecting silver – no moonlight entered the system of caverns – in fact, the only light to see by was the few candles they had lit, confident that, due to Merlin's wards, their light would not be seen by those on the outside.

So Merlin watched the small trail which appeared to light its own way – he knew magic was involved, somehow. He found it pooling in between the rocks. On its surface he could see...

"_Freya?"_

* * *

"_Ic i __ondrence." _The summoned water sloshed heavily through the now full water flask. "Thanks," Merlin gasped quietly, handing it back to Elyan.

"No... problem?"

"It's only been a day and yet _Queen," _he sneered at the wrongly placed title, "Morgana's patrols are _everywhere. _Looking for us, most probably. I only just lost them."

"None of them saw you come in here, did they?" Arthur asked, worried that they had been found.

"Of course not!" Merlin rolled his eyes. Still panting slightly, he moved into the cave, and took a seat. "Honestly, how much are we meant to have achieved by now?"

"_A great deal, young warlock." _He bolted upright, startled by the voice he hadn't heard in a while resound through his head. His mouth opened in shock, then lifted in joy.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked, concerned.

"Kilgharra's here," he replied breathlessly. "I called him last night, but he only just got here. And he wants to speak to me too. I better go outside to talk to him."

* * *

Gwen hurried to place the hot metal into a bucket of water, creating a great hiss of steam. The heat from metalworking seemed much more intense than before – most probably because she hadn't done it in so long. The small key-shaped mould rested on a table, slowly hardening.

She was quite pleased with all she had done earlier that day. She had renewed Morgana's trust for her – Gwen wasn't to know that the sisters had been spying on her and Leon's conversations and that Morgana knew of her plan – had Leon prepared with a plan, and had almost finished making a copy of the key to his cell, having successfully infiltrated Morgause's chambers to create the mould.

All was going to her plan – she also hadn't known Morgana had placed a powerful tracking spell in her drink – and the day was productive, as good as it could be, given the situation. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better – she would be seeing Arthur again.

She used that thought to keep her going throughout the night, preparing for the escape.

* * *

"I will take you to that lake, young warlock, but on one condition: afterwards, you will place it where none may wield it."

"I accept your condition, but what did you want to tell me?"

"Bring the young Pendragon out; he is a part of this." Merlin grumbled, re entering the cave. As soon as he passed a certain line, his complaining mumbles were unheard, and his form was unseen – they were very good wards, the Dragon noted.

Merlin returned after a minute with a very curious prince; Arthur hadn't seen the Dragon up close – at least, not on friendly terms. Before, it had just been yet another being of magic out to destroy Camelot – it was something that needed to be exterminated.

Now, he could truly appreciated the Dragon in all its scaly magnificence, and, although it was still intimidating, there was no malice, just the amusement of an old man faced with a young child's antics.

"Young prince, we meet at last."

"Without trying to kill each other," the prince amended. Kilgharra laughed in response.

"I was not to kill you – your destiny is far too great." Arthur was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Merlin.

"What did you need us for?"

"I have come to tell you that I have prepared the army of Emrys."

Both Arthur and Merlin gaped at that, their expressions of twin shock. The Dragon chuckled that booming laugh again.

"In two days time, they will be where the Old Castle stands – you are to go there tomorrow, once Loyalty, Integrity and Compassion join you, completing the group – and there, you will find something the Old Kings had built for the day of Arthur Pendragon's legendary reign. Merlin," he turned to the warlock, "We need to leave now." He got into a position that where Merlin would be able to climb onto his back. Snapping out of the daze that the Dragon's words had left him in, he scrambled up, after warning Arthur that the group should not leave the cave – they would be safe until Merlin returned.

* * *

Flight on Kilgharra's back was amazing, and Merlin would have whooped for pure exhilaration, had the situation not been dire. He asked more about the army – finding out that it was mostly made up of sorcerers, with the few soldiers, and also some battle plans – but other than that, said little. The forest spanned out below him, but he kept his eyes - tearing from the cold wind – fixed firmly on the horizon, looking for the mountains that were sure to come.

They did, after a few hours of riding Dragon back – the Dragon humorously informed him the he should get used to it, as he would spend the majority of the battle in the air - and landed in the picturesque seen that couldn't hold more sorrow for Merlin.

The darkness made it hard to see, and he stumbled often, making his way to the edge of the peaceful lake. He was overcome by grief for a moment, before steeling himself. A muttered word summoned a boat, and another one, after he had got in, cast him off. He leaned outwards eagerly, casting his eyes into the darkness.

The moon suddenly broke away from the clouds' clutches, bathing the entire scene in light. The lake was suddenly glistening silver, exactly like the water in the cave. It had such a shine that Merlin almost didn't notice the sword breaking its sparkling surface...

Excalibur left the water entirely, pointing to the heavens, held up by a disembodied arm.

* * *

Gwen carried a basket of laundry, the vital key held tight in her fingers. She stumbled, and lost her footing, an unusual show for a maid with suck experience. Two days before, and someone would have immediately rushed up to help, but her association with Morgana left people fearing her. She couldn't be more grateful.

A quick glance around to check no one was looking, and she slipped down the key, holding on to it with a small string to ensure it did not make a sound, down a small vent and lowered it down the cell wall, until...

Leon grasped the key tightly in his fingers, checking to see if any of the guards had seen the exchange. He kept it safely tied around his wrist, using the string to make sure it did not clatter. The plan had worked perfectly so far.

All that was left now was to escape.

* * *

**Freya's scene is in Merlin Season Three Episode Thirteen – I couldn't really write it. Sorry ^^' (And to those who haven't seen it, BBC iPlayer has the latest episodes of **_**Merlin**_** :3**

**Starzinmieyes: ****I was planning to, really! In fact, they're right here! :D (It just the next day – the whole development of the Emrys army didn't really allow for a week – and it seemed too long for me too xD)**

**EDIT: Small note, this chapter takes place over two days.**


	8. Loyalty's Escape

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Seven: Loyalty's Escape

Word Count: 1091

The wait in the cell was excruciating. Leon could only tell time was passing by the moving shadow of the window's bars on the floor, and even that seemed to be moving much too slowly along the floor. He had to wait until sundown, for that was what he and Gwen had formulated – to escape now and catch her off guard was to ensure certain recapture. It had already felt like an eternity, yet the sun wasn't even halfway through the sky. He sighed.

* * *

The wait in the cave was excruciating. Arthur knew that they had to wait for three others to join them, before leaving the temporary hideout, and it annoyed him to no end, not having anything to do.

He shifted against the cave wall, and watched the others. Lancelot and Gwaine were sparring, the two getting along, and were now in fierce competition to test their abilities. On account of his recent injury, he was told by Gaius to take it easy, and could not join in. He would have settled himself with shouting advice, but the mistakes he saw were so infrequent it would not hold his attention for long.

Gaius was developing the small amount of medical supplies he could – without the ingredients and equipment he had in his lab – and was instructing Elyan on assisting him; Merlin, after having retrieved the sword, was busying himself with learning as many offensive and defensive spells as he could.

Speaking of the sword... Once again, Arthur edged closer to the cloth Merlin had covered it with, and reached out...

He should have known better. The sword was suddenly a few feet away from where it had been, well out of his grasp. Merlin hadn't looked away from his spell book.

* * *

The wait in the castle was excruciating. Morgana had to traverse the castle, learning how to be its Queen. It was made a lot harder by the people not accepting her... yet. That would be fixed soon. In the mean time, she had to try her best, and fortunately Morgause was there to help her – Morgana didn't think she would be able to cope without her.

That, and the thought of Uther rotting away in the dungeons. A smile graced her lips as she contemplated that – Uther suffering as he watched the very thing he hated most become the most revered talent in Camelot; as he spiralled down into insanity; as he died a slow death.

The smile fell away again as her thought turned to Gwen. That treacherous, traitor of a servant. Gwen had used her! Abused their friendship so that she could leave the castle and all its safety, for her beloved prince.

The smile returned; she couldn't wait to make Arthur suffer in front Gwen, who would know that she had led Morgause to him...

* * *

The wait in the house was excruciating. Gwen paced, awaiting the sun's setting. She wished they could have left earlier – but wishing would not help at all. If it had, then this never would have happened. None of this would have happened. Just like none of it would have happened if Uther wasn't so narrow minded...

She shook her head to banish the thought – now was not the time for her own judgements on Uther's way of thinking, however prejudice it may be. She was loyal to Arthur, and consequently the King. She and Leon would leave the place that was once home and now evil, and escape to find Arthur so that they could reclaim Camelot again.

* * *

Sunset finally came, and a relieved, but very nervous Leon looked around anxiously to make sure the guards were standing at the dungeons' entrance. He quickly and quietly unlocked the cell door, which, fortunately, swung open silently. The other knights watched him, obviously not saying anything for fear of attracting attention. He was regretful that he had to leave them behind, but they all understood why, and knew he would try his best to release them.

He touched the dirty insignia on his cloak in a silent message: _for the love of Camelot. _They nodded in understanding and touched their own: _long live the King. _He smiled back wistfully, glad to see their loyalties had not wavered, and then crept forward, as close as he could to where the guards were standing.

A few moments later, he heard a loud ruckus coming from the direction he had come from, and the guards ran to the source of the commotion.

As they were meant to.

* * *

"We haven't got time to waste!" A harried Gwen let Leon into her house, handing him a purple bundle. He let it loose in his hands and held it up to him.

"You... You can't be serious?" He looked away from the purple dress, ashamed already.

"Just hurry!" she said urgently. The warning bells continued to toll. "Every guard in Camelot will be looking for _you. _They _won't _be looking for two women courtiers." He could see the logic in her words, but still... _A dress?_

He sighed in defeat and began to remove his chain mail. _For the love of Camelot, _he reminded himself.

* * *

"Sounds like the wait is over," Morgana said in anticipation. She and her sister marched briskly to a window. They peered out to see two figures disappear out into the woods.

"_Beo pu leohte bewundun." _Morgause's eyes shone golden and a trail the same colour marked the path of one of the obscure shapes, visible only to herself and Morgana. "The potion does its work." Morgana sneered at the fleeing couple.

"Off you go. Hurry along to your beloved prince."

* * *

"What's taking you so long?" Gwen called out.

"I'm a woman," he answered tersely, darkly. He came out from behind a tree, struggling with the silver under dress. Gwen looked at him with exasperation.

"Here, let me help you." She went to his back, and, with a few deft pulls of strings, had it open back, then left him to it.

"From her we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water; my guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out." He slipped his shirt on, and they set off again.

* * *

Morgause marched forwards, sending scouting guards ahead of her. She eyed the rocky path, before muttering words that had the golden trail light Guinevere's path once again. "_Scin scir! _This way." she added, taking the lead. The guards followed her obediently.

* * *

**Sorry for the bout of short chapters recently... I'm finding it hard to continue, but I will.**

**Also, I changed Loyalty and Integrity's names around because people kept getting the other way around – most probably for a reason. Also, someone else's fan fiction used those words to describe them, so... xD Next chapter: Percival! xD**


	9. The End: Intergrity's Might

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Eight: The End: Integrity's Might

Word Count: 1987

Percival looked around on his horse. He had no way of knowing where his friend had headed, but given the news of Camelot's fall and its prince's disappearance, he had the feeling that Lancelot had left to help his friends.

But it wouldn't have been so much trouble to leave a letter, surely?

Suddenly, a yell broke the air. "_Scin scir!" _With dread, he recognised the Old Tongue, used only for spells when spoken aloud in these days.

He looked around again, and, with relief, noted that there was no sign of the spell caster. It wasn't that he had anything against those with magic – just that this person _did _sound evil. He shuddered slightly, before hardening his nerves; no friend of Lancelot would flinch from a person's voice.

* * *

It was dawn when they finally reached the cave entrance Leon had been talking about. They were tired and hungry, but the thought of returning to Camelot to take it back kept them going.

Gwen picked her way down the rocky surface. As she reached the end, she looked back to see if Leon was there, but she was startled to find a strong arm around her, restraining her. She gasped in shock.

"Guinevere!" A smile of pure joy lit up his face. They immediately embraced each other, relieved that the other was okay after all the time it had been.

"Sir Leon." Arthur stepped forward and shook his comrade's hand firmly – he was glad to see a knight who had not fallen.

"We've been found!" Lancelot ran towards the others. Gwen broke away from the hug with Gwaine. "They're almost upon us! Gwen?" He paused for a moment then seemed to recollect the situation.

"Get Gaius," Arthur commanded Merlin, who left with a nod. "We need to get out of here! Run!" Merlin went back into the cave, while the others travelled away, each knowing where to head. Arthur waited until they all passed him before leaving himself.

"They've found us; we need to go!" Merlin urged Gaius.

"I will slow you down! It's Arthur you need to protect, not me."

"I won't leave you!"

"Camelot needs you!"

"Camelot needs the both of us. Go!" Merlin shouted. "I'll be right behind you." As Gaius left, Merlin went in deeper. He uncovered the hidden sword, than left the cave's confines.

Outside, he saw the faint shapes of Morgana's soldiers, and backed away from that path, glaring. He almost ran directly into a lone soldier who was suddenly on the path before him. He turned around, ducking from the first swipes, before raising Excalibur and fighting back. After a few parries and attacks, he was pushed backwards, and the sword sliced across the warrior's arm. Instant effect.

The knight suddenly exploded, in a magical burst of sparks and scraps of cloth. Smoke floated from where a dead man had once stood.

* * *

Percival watched from above with horror as he watched the prince lead a small line of allies, including Lancelot. He looked around and saw a perfect way of handling the warriors on the other side.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted to the running band below.

"Who's that?" Arthur stopped, and, as he was in the lead, effectively stopped all of them. In front of his amazed eyes, a massive pile of rocks seemed to launch themselves from the cliff above.

"Don't know," Gwaine said, "But I'm liking him already." He grinned.

The rocks built up into a stone wall, and the soldiers were forced to retreat on the other side. Arthur looked up to where the rocks had came from, and an unfamiliar man stepped out.

Lancelot obviously recognised him, for he shouted out "Percival!" in joy.

"We need to hurry," Arthur said, glad, for he knew they could retreat now – the third person, one he suspected to be Integrity, had finally joined them. Both Percival and the group below walked backwards, looping around to meet each other.

* * *

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident?" Lancelot asked jokingly. He turned around to introduce the young fighter to the others. "This is Percival," he said, panting slightly, slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm guessing it was his strength that brought them down."

"Your Highness," Percival nodded respectfully to the prince, but was taken aback by his response.

"Arthur," he said informally, offering his hand.

Percival grinned, shaking the hand firmly. "Arthur it is."

"Why did you come?" Lancelot asked him, confused.

"You didn't say anything, just left at night with no explanation. When you didn't send word after a few days, I was worried."

"Besides," Arthur added. "We need him."

"You do?" Percival asked curiously.

"We need to move on – I'll explain to you at our next hideout – this way." He moved away from the forest, before Merlin interrupted.

"Arthur... do you know where you're going?"

Arthur paused, then turned to glare at Merlin, who smirked in response.

"I didn't think so. C'mon, everyone. It's this way." He set off in a different direction to Arthur, who could only follow.

* * *

"He was lucky to escape." Morgana marched briskly through the castle corridors, Morgause following behind.

"I'm sorry, sister."

"What can he do?" Morgana dismissed her apology. "Arthur has but a handful of men – we have an immortal army at our disposal." She boasted arrogantly.

"Yes, but whilst Arthur lives, the people will not yield," Morgause said thoughtfully.

"Then we will make them."

* * *

Percival liked every member in the group, he decided. They were all friendly, and loyal to the one they believed in – that was a quality he found important. Lancelot he knew already, Gwaine and Merlin with their sarcastic comments that could add humour to any situation, Gaius with his grandfatherly caring, Leon with his fierce kindness, Arthur with that friendliness he sometimes hid behind his pride and Gwen with her caring and acceptance for everyone.

The majority of them were soldiers, and they had detailed conversations of former battles, individual preferences and battle strategies. Merlin, Gaius and Gwen travelled ahead at this point, not bothering with unfamiliar terms, but, when the ancient ruins of the castle they were heading for came to view, Arthur moved to the front, reclaiming his authority. Merlin did not object, but he flashed a humoured smile, as if used to this behaviour which, Percival reckoned, he probably was.

Just inside the castle's entrance, they found torches, perfectly ready to be lit, which they were with a murmured words from Merlin. Leon didn't notice. Percival, who held no judgement on those with magic, didn't react, although Gwen, Arthur, and Gaius glanced at him, worried of his reaction. He smiled reassuringly, and they continued on their way, heading inside the fallen fort.

The first room they entered was thought by Percival to be the Great Hall – although now it was filled with various artefacts and curiosities, absolutely covered in cobwebs. To Merlin, it looked like the enchantment Lady Helen – Mary Collins – had placed upon the residents of Camelot. To Percival, it looked like a place that no one had entered in a very long time.

Gaius sat on the closest chair he could find, and Percival, seeing he was tired, gave him a cup of water. The old man thanked him, and he merely smile in response.

Arthur looked at the table Gaius was sitting at, and pulled away the cloth in confusion.

Its removal revealed an ornate table, perfectly round, carved with ancient letters the prince did not understand. His intuition told him that this was what the Dragon had been talking about, and he called Merlin over.

"Merlin... what does this say?"

Merlin left the fire, and came to Arthur.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked again, trailing his fingers over the embossed letters that seemed to hum.

"_Here sits Compassion." _Arthur and Merlin looked meaningfully at each other, before Arthur silently gestured to Gwen, who came over, curious. He held her hand, and sat her down, before moving to Gaius's place at the Round Table.

"Here sits Wisdom." Merlin read out loud. Arthur patted Gaius on the back, before moving on.

"Here sits Integrity."

"Percival," Arthur called. The young warrior sat upon the table silently.

"Here sits Honour," Merlin continued. Lancelot came to take his own place, and the two of them moved on.

"Here sits Duty."

"Elyan."

"Here sits Strength.

"Here sits Loyalty."

"And here sits Magic." Merlin took his own seat, and Leon stiffened. But at the look Arthur gave him, he reminded himself who it was, and all he must have done. He smiled reassuringly at Merlin to make up for his reaction and Merlin smiled warmly back.

"And here sits Courage?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin replied softly. "Here sits their King, Courage." Arthur's throat was overcome as all those around the table looked at him with devotion. He may have only had eight people there, but these were the eight people that meant the most. He swallowed loudly, before speaking to them, as they expected him to.

"This table was built by the ancient kings of Camelot," he began. "For a time and a person they knew were to come. They built a table they knew he would need, when he himself did not. They knew he would meet eight wonderful allies that would fight by his side until the end.

"They built this table for me... a Round Table afforded no one man any more importance than the other. It placed all those around it on an equal footing. They knew how I would feel about the eight around me today... I would lay my life down for any of you, and I trust you to do the same." He looked at Merlin, whom he knew had done so before. The warlock smiled slightly back, and Arthur continued on, encouraged that no one had called him a prat for expecting the ultimate sacrifice.

"Without each of you," he continued, "We would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him," Arthur announced. "Are there any around this table that will join me?"

There was silence, but Lancelot stood up and broke it after a few moments. "You taught me the values of being a knight. The code by which a man should live his life. To fight with _honour _for justice, freedom and all that's good." He looked at Gwen, who looked down, not sure how to react. "I believe in the world that you will build," Lancelot concluded.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody..." Elyan began, standing up himself. "You were willing to lay your life down for me, Arthur. It is my _duty _to repay you."

Leon stood up. "I have fought alongside you many times. There's no one I'd rather die for. My loyalty to you will never waver." He threw a pointed look at Merlin, who grinned sheepishly.

"I think we've no chance," Gwaine began himself, not knowing about the army heading their way. "But my strength will be used for you." He stood up.

"My enemies are your enemies." Percival stood up. "May my own qualities, including the apparent integrity, be of use to you, in the battles against all those you must face."

Gaius joined those standing now. "If you need an old man, and perhaps his wisdom." Arthur smiled slightly at that.

"You know the answer," Gwen said, she too standing up. "May compassion be a light to return to Morgana."

Arthur looked around the table, tears threatening to fall. He realised that one person had not stood up yet. "Merlin?"

"No, I don't really fancy it," Merlin decided, grinning widely.

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Okay, may magic help you, you know the deal." The two smiled and nodded at each other. "Besides, I have to lead this army," Merlin chuckled.

"What army?"

* * *

**Wow, it's the end xD Took me **_**ages... **_**Hope you liked it, and an especially big thanks to those who stuck with me. And a virtual glomp to anyone who reviewed :3**

**The third instalment of the trilogy (the threequel :D Yes, I made that up) will be released soon. It details the battle and the aftermath, including a few deaths (but not of the Round Table) and will be released only when I have finished it – there were so many holes in this, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen again xD**

**In the meantime, a variety of one shots will be released – I have decided multi-chapters aren't to be released until they're finished.**

**I can't believe the series ended... I'm going to have to satisfy myself with fan fiction for a year xD**

**EDIT: LOL, I couldn't be bothered, so the story has lots of holes too. Hopefully, after the re write, this doesn't xD Still, planning to only re write the first few chapters of the sequel, **_**The Fall of a Queen.**_

**I **_**still**_** hope you liked this and reviewed too :3**


	10. Author's Note

****

**Summary: Uther has sent Arthur and Merlin on a dangerous quest - retrieve the Cup of Life from the Druids, make sure neither Cenred nor Morgause get their hand on it... and make it out alive. As Gwaine joins them, will the unity of Courage, Strength and Magic be enough to complete the life-threatening mission? And what about the rest of the Round Table? **

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_** and anything from the series belong to the BBC. So does the original episode, **_**The Coming of Arthur **_**(both parts) on which this and the sequel of this story is based upon.****This is merely my own version of events but I recommend watching the episodes first, as most of this makes sense only after watching them.**

**This is the second part of the trilogy **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen.**_

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_The Rise of a Queen_

Chapter Nine: The Author's Note****

**Just thought I'd let people know that the sequel to this story is out - as some of you weren't alerted - **_**The Fall of a Queen. **_**You'll have to go to my profile (links don't work – bitches -.-) and there's a small summary there as well.**

**Took me ages to come up with the name - **_**don't judge me! **_**D8**

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR THE STORY UP AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL.**

**Yup, mentioned giant battle is going to happen, Morgana **_**finally **_**realises that it takes magic to stop magic, Uther finds out about Merlin, and may be removed from the throne... permanently.**

**Magic returns to Camelot – and this one **_**is **_**permanent xD**

**A few- erm, **_**quite**_** a few people die. Mordred makes a comeback. A bit of Morgause's perspective which was **_**hell **_**to write.**

**And chapters are named for at least one passage in it - and I love repetition. Hence the **_**Thoughts of a**_**- crap xD**

**Kilgharra gets all high and mighty, the Cup of Life is used again, and, **_**oh dear god, **_**the immortal army gets **_**burnt.**_

* * *

**Anyway, see you over there – and please review it :3**

**Oh, and Arthur makes a speech.**

**Again.**

**Now go have a cookie. Or some shortbread. Or some form of biscuit in my honour.**

**EDIT: So yeah, I renamed this, and the series too. **_**The Rise and Fall of a Queen...**_** Nice ring to it, don't you think? Then I renamed this to suit it, and now it sounds all pretty! X3**


End file.
